


The Wizard Next Door

by Know_It_All_Hermione



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Know_It_All_Hermione/pseuds/Know_It_All_Hermione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ritsu leaves Takano , resigns from his job as an editor and moves Takano gets a new neighbour by the name of Harry Potter . He soon starts to develop feelings for Harry and pursues his neighbour, deciding that he doesn't want to be alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Sekai ichi Hatsukoi
> 
> Author's Note: I hope everyone likes the first chapter of this fanfic , I have no beta reader for this fanfic so far so any mistakes you find are mine . The pairing is Masamune Takano x Harry Potter .

Masamune Takano stared at the note that he held in his shaking hands with growing anger and heartbreak the longer he held onto it, Ritsu Onodera and himself had been living together and had been dating for 2 years now. He was confused as he had really thought that the relationship was going well but now Ritsu had left him, abandoned him once again.

He read the note for what seemed like the hundredth time, it read:

Takano,

I'm sorry to do this especially with everything we've been through together but I'm not sure I really feel the same way as you do anymore. I've already resigned at Marukawa and packed everything I own, and am leaving this apartment. Also, I have changed my mobile number and email so please do not try to contact me. Thank you for being so patient with me over the years, I really appreciate it, I know it must've been very difficult dealing with someone so jaded and stupid.

Ritsu Onodera

Tears of both anger and anguish ran down Masamune's face, he wished Ritsu had bothered to talk to him about this instead in a stupid note. He had no say about this situation ...just like last time, Ritsu just left him behind without a proper goodbye...

Angry with Ritsu he crumpled up the note in the trash, took a beer from the fridge and started drinking away his pain.

'Damn it Ritsu ...We could have worked it out, I'm sure of it' he thought bitterly to himself miserably as he sat down on his couch.

He thought about maybe calling up Yokozawa to talk to him about this but ...he couldn't, Yokozawa had been against the relationship from the very beginning.

In silence, he sat down on the couch, with tears streaming down his face and his mind replaying memories of Ritsu over and over again in his head. He sat there all evening drinking, until he fell asleep in front of the TV.

The next day he didn't really do anything productive...he was tired and feeling miserable without Ritsu with him. He wasn't looking forward to going to work tomorrow, his fellow employees at Marukawa Publishing were sure to say something. He knew for certain that Yokozawa would ...he knew that Yokozawa would be angry about it and angry at Ritsu Onodera. He really didn't want to hear anyone badmouth his now ex-boyfriend just yet.

Yokozawa had tried calling him today... Takano just let it ring, as he lay on his bed staring blankly at the ceiling above him. He couldn't deal with his friend right now ...he just couldn't.

He spent the rest the day thinking about Ritsu and the memories they shared together in this apartment and for what seemed like the hundredth time that day he cried. Cried for what he lost and for what he was never going to have again.

Takano narrowed his now puffy and sore eyes with slight anger , he hated feeling this way ...he felt so miserable and full of regret and memories he wished he now could just forget. He let out bitter laughter escape his lips, laughter that soon turned into sobs of anguish.

"Why..." "Why did you leave me again? " He couldn't help but sob out, tears running down his cheeks, one after another.

"What am I supposed to do now without him?"

After a while the heartbroken man fell asleep, crying to himself on his bed, feeling a mixture of fear, anger and misery. Sincerely dreading the next day where he would have to go to work and pretend that everything was normal.

The next day Takano reluctantly got himself out of bed and headed for the shower, he looked really terrible. He hadn't gotten enough sleep and his eyes were still very sore and red from crying for most of the time since Ritsu had left the apartment. In the shower he let the water wash away his tears and he closed his eyes for a moment, trying not to think of Ritsu.

After getting out of the shower he dried himself off, washed his face and got dressed in some clothes, then after having breakfast he brushed his teeth and headed off to work.

As he sat down at his desk he avoided looking anyone in the eye and set to his work. During work he was in such a depressed disposition that nobody dared speak to him , he seemed to be quick to yell and lash out at people and ignored anyone who mentioned Ritsu's name or tried to ask why he wasn't there anymore .

Takano didn't want to talk about Ritsu to anybody , it was much too soon and he had harbored a love for the stubborn brunette for far too long that it was far too painful to even think about at the current moment .

At the end of the day it was a relief to get home , but when he arrived home he saw Yokozawa waiting for him .

"Hello Yokozawa" muttered Takano .

Yokozawa frowned , " Masamune ...I called you yesterday , you never answered ."

"I know...I was preoccupied...I"m sorry." Takano said softly .

"Masamune? ...Masamune ..are you alright?"

Takano couldn't really say anything , his eyes widened slightly when Yokozawa then wrapped his arms around him .

"It's alright Masamune ...I'm here for you , do you want to talk about it? "

Takano shook his head , "No , not really , I don't want to talk about what happened at the moment but you can come in if you want."

Yokozawa gave a nod and let go of the other man , "Okay"

The two men then entered the apartment room and they talked for a while until Takano told his friend to leave.

A year later Takano was still devastated about Ritsu leaving him , though he still did his best to act as if everything was normal and do his job . He didn't cry about it anymore though , but sometimes he would drink alcohol to forget his pain . One day when he was returning from work and was opening up his door he saw another man do the same at the room where Ritsu used to live in .

The man at Ritsu's old room was of average height , messy black hair , green eyes behind a pair of black glasses and had a very slender body .

Takano couldn't help but stare at his new neighbour , in a way the man was very attractive . He watched the man for a few minutes until the man entered the apartment room . A couple of days later he knocked on the door of his neighbour , after giving some serious thought about it he decided he would pay his neighbour a visit . Takano wanted to move on from Ritsu , he wanted the pain to go away and for him to not feel so alone . He heard footsteps getting closer until the door opened.

Suddenly in front of him stood the dark haired man beautiful green eyes . Takano forced a smile onto his face , "Hello I live just next door to you and I thought I would just introduce myself to you. My name is Masamune Takano"

The other man blinked in surprise for a quick moment staring intently at Takano , "Um ...My name is Harry Potter , it is very nice to meet you Takano -san" the green eyed man said .

Harry had a very thoughtful expression his face on his for a brief moment before he invited Takano inside .

Thanking Harry he entered , Harry closing the door behind them . Takano looked around himself , the house was a bit of a mess with boxes still full and it appeared that Harry still needed to buy some furniture .

"Do you want some help unpacking?" , Takano asked .

Harry shook his head, "No , it's alright I'm fine doing it myself" , he smiled at Takano . "Do you want a drink Takano-san?"

Takano nodded and asked for a coffee , though he didn't really care what he drunk , he had been staring at Harry .

Harry's eyes were very beautiful , his complexion a bit pale , hair that made Takano want to run his fingers through and lips that were just begging to be kissed . Takano wondered if this man was dating anyone .

Takano sat down on the couch while Harry made the both of them coffees . Once the drinks were made Harry joined Takano on the couch , sitting next to the other man and put both mugs of coffee on a coffee table that was in front of the couch .

"Thank you" , he said quietly . Takano then began to start a conversation with Harry , "So did you just move here?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah , from England ...How's my Japanese?"

Takano he took a sip of the coffee , "It's actually very good", He put down his drink for a moment . "If you ever need any help with anything just ask me , I just live next door to you"

Harry stared at Takano, "Thank you." He looked unsure , "But wouldn't I be a bother?"

Takano shook his head , "No , I would be more than happy to help you."

Harry smiled . He stared at Takano , the man had short black hair , his brown eyes were gazing at Harry intently , his full attention upon Harry . Takano was tall , even when sitting . Harry couldn't help but blush as he stared at Masamune Takano .

Takano noticed the blush rising on Harry's cheeks as the other short black haired male stared at him and Takano allowed a smile to grace his face .

'He's so cute when he blushes..."

Weeks later Harry was all settled in at his apartment room and despite his tiring job as an editor Takano had made good on his offer to help Harry out whenever his neighbour required assistance with anything , though it wasn't often that Harry asked for help . Takano quickly discovered that Harry found it difficult to do so . The first time Harry had knocked on his door for some help he had looked so cute , blushing lightly with embarrassment .

Takano found that he really enjoyed being around Harry and he had developed feelings for his neighbour . Takano decided to himself that he would make the other man his ... He didn't want to be alone anymore and he would make the other male fall head over heels in love with him .


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Sekai ichi Hatsukoi
> 
> Author's Note: I hope everyone likes this chapter , I have no beta reader for this fanfic yet so any mistakes in this chapter are all mine .

4 weeks later Harry had gotten used to his new life in Japan and he found he quite liked it, he loved that he could leave his home whenever he wanted without being harassed because of his fame. Until recently Harry had been living in England at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, it was 6 years since the war with Voldemort and Harry had decided to leave the wizarding world to live a normal life . The decision had been very easy to make, he was so tired of this fame and the attention it brought him. Even after all this time the wizarding community just couldn't leave him alone and with Harry being an adult now he could now do what he wanted with his own life.

He had a neighbour , Masamune Takano who worked as an editor for girl's comics .Harry was sure that the job must be very stressful and tiring as sometimes when he saw Takano the man looked very exhausted and only last week Masamune had been in a particularly foul mood .

Masamune Takano was a very attractive man and was nice, Harry hadn't known the man very long but he liked him already. Harry hadn't needed the man's help with much as he had completely got his apartment set up with everything he needed , sometimes been a wizard and well off financially had his benefits . Harry was a bit hesitant about visiting Takano or asking for help with things , he hated to admit it to himself but the man made him feel really shy and nervous and not only that he didn't want to distract the man from his job .

Sometimes Takano would visit Harry at his apartment, it didn't matter to Takano if he had a deadline or not, he made seeing Harry at least once a day a daily occurrence. It was probably because of this habit of Takano's that it hadn't taken long at all for Harry and Takano to become friends. Harry didn't mind Takano doing this as he really enjoyed being with Takano but he didn't want to get in the way of Takano's work either.

In the middle of May Harry had been living in the apartment for 2 months and had just started his new job at a local bookstore, he worked with a tall guy with short brown hair named Kou Yukina. Kou Yukina was a friendly guy who was very popular with the female customers, Harry could see why he was so popular too. Yukina was attractive, was nice and always seemed to have a smile on his face, it was easy to understand why the female customers liked the other man so much.

After starting work though they lived in the same building Harry would see less of Takano, though because Takano had insisted they exchange phone numbers his neighbour would often text him. A couple of weeks later after Harry had started working, a man entered the book store.

The man was tall, had dark short brown hair, was thin and was wearing a suit. Harry was putting away some manga onto the shelves when the man approached him, the stranger had an interested sort of expression on his face.

Harry turned to the customer politely, forcing on a smile on his face. "Hello, can I help you with something sir?"

The other man gave a nod, "Yes, I'm looking for a couple of books." He handed Harry a piece of paper.

Harry read it and gave a nod to himself with a thoughtful expression on his face, after getting the books for the man Harry handed them to him.

"Here you go sir, do you need any further assistance?"

The man shook his head, "No, I'm fine for now." He suddenly smirked at Harry, and looked at Harry's name badge, "Are you single Harry?"

Harry looked confused for a moment as to how the handsome stranger knew his name before he remembered he was wearing a name badge pinned onto his uniform. He stared at the customer and regarded him with slightly cautious eyes, he had always had trouble trusting people.

"Yes...Yes I am. Why? Are you asking me out on a date?"

The man nodded, a smirk on his face as he stared at Harry, his eyes admiring Harry's slender body in a way that made Harry feel nervous.

Harry blushed both at the intense stare and the man's words, "I don't….I don't know ..."

The customer chuckled softly, "Please consider it ...I'll return another day, you can give me your answer then."

"Okay..."

Harry stared at the man, the customer's eyes only on him and a smirk on the man's face. Harry's green eyes suddenly widened then as the man moved himself forwards and captured Harry's lips in a kiss, the man's hands grasping onto Harry's smaller shoulders.

The customer wasn't a bad kisser Harry couldn't help but thinking as the other man kissed him briefly. The other man broke the kiss after a couple of moments, laughter escaped his lips as he noticed Harry's blushing face.

The man then waved teasingly goodbye to Harry before walking towards Yukina at the cash register to pay for the books, leaving Harry to stare after him, still blushing and feeling slightly confused at what had just happened.

After Harry's shift, and when he arrived home he was distracted, it was late in the afternoon and he was still thinking about what had happened during work. Just when he was about to open his door he heard a noise coming from his mobile phone.

"Hello" Harry answered.

Harry smiled slightly when he heard his neighbour's deep voice, feeling a bit relieved to hear Takano's voice. "Hello Harry , I just got off work . Are you at the apartment? I asked for you at your work but you had already left"

"Yeah I just got back, is everything alright?" Harry said.

Takano gave a chuckle, "Yes, everything is fine" he said. There's something I've wanted to ask you for a while but it's important so I want to do it in person.

"Um….okay Takano, I'll wait for you outside my apartment then." Harry said.

"Thank you"

There was then a moment of silence between the two neighbors, neither of them had ended the phone call yet. Harry was reluctant to disconnect the phone call, he felt distracted and unsure, he didn't know what he was going to say or do if that customer returned. The customer seemed nice enough, and a bit flirty, but still Harry felt a little cautious.

After a moment Takano and Harry both said their goodbyes before they both hung up.

20 minutes later Harry stood leaning against his door waiting for Takano, he wondered what Masamune wanted to talk to him about that the man thought was so important that he just had to say in person. He smiled slightly when he saw Takano walking towards him, a look of confident determination in his eyes.

"What did you want to ask me Takano?" Harry asked with a smile.

Takano smiled, he looked Harry in his green eyes, and then after a brief moment he asked "Are you dating anyone?"

Harry looked back at Takano with surprise, he shook his head slowly, "No, not at the moment" Harry said quietly . "Are you asking me out?"He asked softly. A shy smile appeared on his face as he didn't actually mind the idea of going on a date with his neighbour.

Takano nodded.

Harry thought about it for several moments, Takano watched him carefully as he did, hope in his eyes and a slight smile on his lips.

Harry trusted Takano, though Harry saw Takano as a good friend to him, he felt like he didn't mind if they took their relationship past friendship and turned it into something romantic. Harry felt attracted to Takano and admired how hardworking the man was, the man also had a personality that Harry quite liked.

Though Takano was the second man to ask him out today it wasn't a very hard decision to make, the customer today was a stranger and he knew Takano and enjoyed spending time with the man. If Harry had a choice of going on a date with Takano, his neighbour who he trusted and felt safe around or some attractive stranger then he would definitely choose Takano. He supposed that if he ever saw that man again he would just have to reject him and hope the customer wouldn't take it too badly.

Harry nodded a smile on his face, "Yes Takano …I'll go out with you."

A triumphant look appeared in Takano's eyes and he smiled happily at Harry. "Are you free on Saturday?"

"Yes, I don't have any plans on the weekend."

The editor smirked,"You do now. I will pick you up around 12, does that sound good to you?"

Harry nodded, "It sounds fine Takano."

On Saturday around 12 o'clock Takano knocked on Harry's door in good spirits , he felt good about Harry , he felt like his love life was finally going the way he wanted .

Takano was wearing his best suit and tie, a happy expression on his face as he stood waiting for Harry to answer the door.

Soon the door opened and Harry stepped out and after quickly locking his door, turned to Takano and gave the man an admiring look.

"You look good Takano", Harry complimented with a smile.

Takano chuckled at the compliment, he stared at Harry for moment, his eyes taking in Harry's appearance. "You too" he said, a smile on his face.

Harry wore a pair of long black pants and a dark green button up long sleeved shirt that really seemed to bring attention to Harry's eyes . Harry's glasses were clean and Harry had managed to make his hair behave and for once looked neat.

The editor grabbed a hold of Harry's hand , a satisfied feeling showing in his eyes as Harry blushed at the action but didn't pull away "Come on let's go" Masamune said.

Harry nodded.

The pair started off their date at a restaurant, a waitress showed them to a table that Takano had reserved in advance. As they waited for their meals to arrive they talked , they discussed little things at first like work and their likes and interests but then went on to the more important topics that were more personal .

Almost reluctantly Harry talked about his childhood, he didn't speak about Hogwarts or about the wizarding war but revealed that he was an orphan and that the people who had raised him, his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, had hated him and never treated him like family.

Takano was staring at Harry with shock, Harry was an orphan and not only that but he had grown up in an abusive home environment. The editor was at a loss at what to say , he had lived a lonely childhood because both of his parents constantly working busy jobs and at times felt neglected by them but never had they ever hurt him . Masamune felt anger fill him at the thought of someone hurting Harry and felt glad that Harry was far away from the people who had hurt him.

Harry was staring at Takano, an uncertain expression on his face, his eyes shining with fear and regret. He didn't want pity and he didn't want Takano's feelings for him to change because of learning this about him.

Maybe Takano had noticed the expression on his face or the look in his eyes because he grabbed Harry's hand in reassurance and smiled at the other man.

"Those people were wrong to treat you that way Harry." He murmured

Harry didn't say anything, his face was blushing at Takano holding his hand, "Um…your ….your turn." He said, hoping to put the attention on Takano instead.

Takano chuckled and nodded, waited a moment as their meals were placed in front of them before speaking. He told Harry about his own lonely childhood, he told Harry about his cat Sorata and about Ritsu. Harry had told him something very personal so he felt it only fair that he do the same, Harry was a good listener and held his hand comfortingly as Takano explained how Ritsu had abandoned him.

After eating their meals and getting to know each other better both males felt much closer to the other and had moved onto more happier and trivial topics . Joking around, drinking and having a good time together.

Just when they were ready to leave Harry noticed that at another table there sat the other man who had asked him out during the week, the man sat with a tired looking woman. Harry's green eyes widened and he suppressed a groan, he really didn't want to deal with that man right now …he was enjoying his date with Takano!

"Harry is something wrong?" asked Takano.

Takano looked to where Harry was staring, he saw the man and instantly he recognized the man and knew who he was.

Shin Haitani.

Haitani worked at Shuudansha in the Weekly Earth Department and held a grudge towards Takano for 'stealing' a previous lover of Haitani's. At the time Haitani's lover had been interested in Takano, Takano had rejected the lover but still Haitani had been dumped. Ever since then Haitani hadn't forgiven Takano and tried to cause him trouble in a job he used to work at and in relationships, though it hadn't been Takano's fault.

Takano felt worry fill him, he didn't want Shin Haitani to meet Harry and try to steal Harry away from him.

"Do you know that man Harry?" he asked.

Harry shook his head slowly, "Not personally, he was a customer on Thursday. He asked me out for a date on the same day that you did and kissed me. I was really surprised and I wasn't sure so I didn't give him a proper answer, he said he was going to come back to my work for an answer."

Shock and anger was in Takano's eyes, that guy had gotten to Harry first and even kissed Harry. Finding this out he wanted to go over to Haitani's table and punch the man in the face for touching Harry.

Harry looked at Takano, a worried expression on his face "Takano can …..Can we go somewhere else? I really don't want to deal with that guy at the moment. "

Takano's anger filled eyes softened and he nodded, "Yes, of course."

Harry smiled gratefully at Takano and they went to pay for their meals and drinks, both trying to go unnoticed by Haitani. However both were unaware that at the man's table Haitani had seen them leave and was wearing an angry expression on his face.

After the restaurant Takano took Harry to see a movie, not letting Harry's hand go for a single moment. Harry was very quiet throughout the whole movie, he was comforted by the feel of Takano's hand holding onto his firmly but he still felt worried. Shin Haitani had asked him out first, if the man found out about this date with Takano he was sure the man would be upset. Maybe he should have waited to date Takano at least until he gave the customer an answer.

After the movie and after they had left the movie theatre Harry turned to Takano, still feeling worried.

"Takano ….I'm sorry, I probably shouldn't have agreed to this date when I haven't even properly rejected Haitani yet."

Takano's grip on Harry's hand tightened slightly, he felt protective of Harry and possessive. Yes, Harry probably should have given that bastard Haitani an answer but it was Harry's choice who he dated and now that Harry had chosen him he wasn't going to let anyone else have Harry.

"Are you regretting this date?"

Harry frowned and shook his head, though he was still looking worried, "No, I'm not regretting agreeing to this date, but I guess I should have waited a bit before I said yes. I was unfair to him."

"Do you have feelings for me Harry?"

Harry blushed, he nodded, "Yes, I like you Takano" he mumbled quietly.

Takano smirked, "Then there's no problem, is there?"

"But…."

The editor smiled, "Don't worry about Haitani, just reject the bastard if you ever see him again. "

Harry looked uncertain, but he nodded, "Okay …."

Masamune grabbed one of Harry's hands before then taking Harry home.

At the apartment not long later Takano and Harry stood outside the apartment rooms.

Takano let go of Harry's hand, a satisfied expression on his face, he hoped Harry had enjoyed himself with him today despite the situation with Haitani.

"Thank you for going out with me today Harry, I hope this won't be the last date we have."

Harry smiled, "I'm sure it won't be Takano, I…I like you."

Takano smiled, he placed his hands upon Harry's shoulders and leant down to capture Harry's lips in a kiss.

Takano felt happiness inside of him as Harry returned the short kiss, he kissed his date for several moments before the editor pulled away, he gave a small laugh as he saw Harry's brightly blushing face.

"I had a nice time with you today Takano, thank you." Harry said with a small smile, before then leaving Takano to go inside his own apartment, his face still blushing brightly.

Shortly after Takano returned to his own apartment room as well, a happy smile on his face

The next day at work Takano, despite the deadline being near was cheerful, he was satisfied with how the date went with Harry yesterday and was looking forward to more dates with his neighbour. Takano had high hopes, and he wasn't going to make the same mistakes that he did with Ritsu …..This time he wouldn't screw it up.

After work had finished and Takano was heading home he heard Yokozawa call out his name.

Takano looked back towards the direction of the voice and saw Yokozawa walking quickly towards him.

"You seem oddly cheerful today Masamune, did something good happen?" Yokozawa asked as they started to walk side by side together.

Takano smiled lightly, he nodded, "Yes, I took my neighbour out on a date."

Yokozawa froze and looked at him with concern, "Did Onodera come back?" he asked, his tone sounding suddenly cautious.

Takano shook his head and an annoyed look appeared in his eyes for a moment, "No, and I don't want him to. I haven't told you this yet but I have a new neighbour now."

"When did that happen?"

"Two months ago. He's cute. "

"Really?

"Yeah, and nothing like Ritsu. I think I actually have a chance with this guy."

Yokozawa was staring at Takano with concern, "I don't want you to get hurt again Masamune." he said.

Takano gave a sigh, he suddenly seemed annoyed, "It's fine, you don't need to worry, I'll see you tomorrow."

The two friends then soon parted ways with Takano getting on board a bus back to the apartment.

Once Takano sat down he got out his mobile phone and turned it on, a light smile appeared on his face when he saw that he had received a text from Harry.

The text read:

Hi Takano, I had a nice time with you yesterday, we should go out on another date soon.

Takano replied to the message, feeling a satisfied feeling inside.

I enjoyed myself too. Yes, we will be definitely going out again. Please tell me if Shin Haitani tries to hurt you.

Shortly after sending the message Takano received another text from Harry .

Can't wait! I really do enjoy spending time with you Takano. Yes, don't worry I'll tell you if anything bad happens.

Takano smiled, though he felt a bit worried about the situation with Haitani.

Not long later the bus stopped and Takano arrived home, the editor as he entered his apartment room gave a sigh, he hoped that Haitani wouldn't hurt Harry and would just forget about Harry but with Haitani's grudge against him he doubted he would be so lucky.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Sekai ichi Hatsukoi . 
> 
> Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys this chapter , I'm sorry it's been a while since my last update . At the moment I don't have a beta reader so all mistakes you see are mine , if anyone wants to be my beta reader for this fic please send me a PM or ask in a review.

On Wednesday Harry was at the bookstore , Marimo Books , working when Shin Haitani entered the store and approached him, walking straight towards him.

Harry gave a sigh before forcing a smile on his face, "Hello Haitani-san what can I do for you today?"

Haitani smiled at Harry, "A date would be nice, have you given it some thought?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, yes I have." Harry paused, he had a guilty look in his emerald green eyes, he gave a small sigh, "My …..My answer is no, I'm sorry."

"Why?"Haitani asked , disappointment and slight annoyance showing in his eyes . 

"I'm sorry Haitani but I'm not interested in you , there is already someone else that I have feelings for."

The customer was silent for a moment.  
"Is that person Masamune Takano?" There was an angry expression on Haitani's face. 

Harry blinked with surprise, he nodded. "How do you know that?" he asked

Haitani stared at Harry, "I saw you at a restaurant alone with him, Takano used to work at the same company as I do. How do you know him?"

"He's my neighbour."

Haitani stared at Harry, a frown on his face and anger in his eyes, "Don't believe what he tells you about me, it's nothing but a bunch of lies."

Harry was silent at these words, Takano had warned him about Haitani and Harry believed and trusted Takano, he had no reason not to.

Haitani was staring at Harry, he suddenly smirked "You shouldn't be with Takano, that man just can't be trusted, he stole a lover of mine once."

Harry glared suddenly at Haitani, "So? It's not Takano's fault you were dumped."

Haitani blinked with surprise, he narrowed his eyes "He told you about that?!"

Harry nodded , "Yes" 

"Well he's lied to you then, because it was all of Takano's fault!"

Harry stared at the man, "I'm sorry but I believe Takano." He gave a sigh , "Haitani do you need any actual help with anything? If not , I should get back to work . I've given you your answer , I hope you have a nice day."

"Right, yes of course" Haitani said. He then smiled at Harry "If you're not interested in me, can we at least be friends?"

Harry frowned, "I'm sorry but I don't think that's a good idea, Takano doesn't trust you. I don't want to worry him or cause any misunderstandings."

Haitani appeared angry and disappointed again . 

"I'm sorry Haitani , I realize I'm being unfair to you but I just don't feel the same way as you" Harry apologized.

Haitani was silent for a few moments , he was staring at Harry with a unsmiling expression . Finally he spoke , "It's fine , don't apologize Harry. It's not your fault" Haitani said , dismissing Harry's apology . 

"Will you be alright?"

Haitani gave a nod, and then soon turned away before leaving the bookstore, muttering some angry words to himself that Harry couldn't quite make out. 

Harry stared after Haitani as he left, he wondered to himself if he had said the right thing to the other man, he hoped Haitani was going to leave him be now. Harry liked Takano, and like he told Haitani he didn't want to cause any unnecessary misunderstandings.

After Harry's shift as Harry was about to leave the store he heard his phone make a noise , he looked down to the mobile and saw that he received a text from Takano .

The text read :

Would you like to come over to my place on Friday night for a date?

A small smile appeared on Harry's face and his cheeks blushed slightly as he then gave his neighbour and new boyfriend his answer.

Yes ,of course I do Takano. When on Friday do you want me to come over?

After a couple of minutes Takano responded .

How does 6:30 sound?

Harry smiled as he texted 'Can't wait , see you then Takano' before putting his phone away and leaving for home .

On Friday evening around 6:30 Harry stood outside Takano's door . Before he had left his room he had bathed , brushed his teeth , hair and gotten dressed in jeans , a red long sleeved button up shirt and black shoes .

Harry took a moment to calm his nerves before then raising a fist to door and knocking firmly .

A few minutes later a small smile appeared on Harry's face as he heard the sound of footsteps and soon the door opened to reveal Takano . The man was wearing long black pants and a long sleeved button up white shirt .

When Takano saw Harry he smiled at him , staring at him fondly and observing Harry's appearance from head to toe . "You look great Harry" the editor complimented with a smile .

Harry blushed at the compliment , "Um…thanks , you do too."

Takano chuckled softly , he then grabbed Harry's hand and after shutting the door behind them led him inside until they reached the couch .

"Dinner should be done soon , until then why don't you make yourself at home" Takano said .

Harry nodded , a shy smile on his face . "Okay Takano" Harry said before sitting down upon the couch .

"Um.. How was work today?" asked Harry

"fine , though the deadline is close at work at the moment so it's been very busy" said Takano .

"Oh? Is everything going okay?"

Takano smiled , "Yeah , don't worry . It's nothing I can't handle" The editor turned the stovetop off and starting to serve the food .

Harry seeing this walked over to the man , "Do you want any help?" he asked .

Takano shook his head , "No , it's fine go sit at the table"

"Okay"

Soon Takano had plated up the food and he too sat down at the table , sitting facing Harry .

While they ate Takano started conversation , "So have you rejected Haitani yet?" he asked . There was a worried frown upon his face as he asked the question .

Harry swallowed the piece of me at he was eating , he nodded . "Yes , don't worry Takano I told him I'm not interested in him and that I already have feelings for you"

"Good" Takano said , a satisfied expression on his face at hearing Harry's words even though he still felt worried.

Harry frowned with worry , he had left England behind to get away from all the unwanted attention and advances he got from being famous and now he would have to deal with a man like Haitani.

Takano noticed Harry's frown , "Don't worry , I'll protect you from him Harry"

Harry nodded , "thank you Takano" he murmured , blushing lightly . Though Harry thought to himself that if Haitani tried to do anything he wouldn't be completely useless , he could defend himself against Haitani the muggle way and then there was always magic as a last resort . Harry was sure that Haitani was a muggle after all and he didn't want to get into trouble with the Ministry of Magic .

After they finished eating Takano led Harry to the couch where they both sat down .

"So …um what …what do you want to do now?" Harry asked .

Takano smirked lightly , he moved his body closer to Harry's and turned to face him before cupping Harry's face and capturing his boyfriend's lips in a tender kiss .

Harry was surprised at first but returned the short kiss , closing his eyes , his cheeks blushing and thinking it quite enjoyable .

When they broke the kiss and separated Takano gave a chuckle at Harry's blushing face , "I was thinking we could make out" he said .

Takano's words caused Harry to blush even further .

"Okay..I..I..I don't mind , let's do some kissing" Harry said , his face blushing brightly . A small nervous smile appeared on Harry's face .

The editor smirked lightly as he pressed his lips against Harry's own in a kiss . His hands now placed firmly on Harry's shoulders , he smiled into the kiss as Harry kissed back and grabbed the front of Takano's long button up shirt .

They kissed innocently for only a moment before Takano paused for a quick moment , breaking the kiss .

"Open your mouth for me Harry" he said .

Harry nodded before he obediently parted his lips , giving Takano permission to enter his mouth . Takano slipped his tongue in and after a quick battle for dominance over the kiss he freely explored inside , tasting him.

The editor explored the inside of Harry's mouth , rubbing his tongue against Harry's own causing Harry to into Takano's mouth with enjoyment . Self satisfied pride filled the man when he heard his neighbour's moans . For a while Takano continued to kiss Harry , practically devouring the other man's mouth until finally the kissing ended when Harry pulled away .

Takano stared at Harry , he smirked lightly "How was that? Better than Haitani?" he asked .

Harry nodded , "Yes , of course" he said , blushing .

Takano gave a chuckle , felt himself fill with satisfaction . He kissed Harry again .

After a while when they finally broke away Harry smiled and stared at Takano , "I like you Takano , I…I like you a lot" he said lightly blushing .

Takano smiled feeling happy , something told him that he wouldn't have to try so hard to make Harry fall in love with him or to say those special 3 words the way he had to with Ritsu . He was happy that he was dating Harry. He was happy that he would be able to proudly say that Harry belonged to him and that he was Harry's . He could be romantic with him .

The editor laughed happily before then kissing Harry on the lips again . He had found himself in a relationship where things wouldn't be one sided . He was with someone who appreciated his affections , felt the same way as he did and who would want his touch .

After making out Takano put on a movie and they watched that and then spent the remainder of the date just enjoying each other's company until it got late.

When it was time for Harry to go home Harry grabbed his keys , kissed Takano goodnight on one of his cheeks and left.

The next day just as Harry was leaving his apartment room he was greeted by Takano just outside his door .

"Good morning Takano" said Harry cheerfully , greeting his boyfriend.

"Good morning Harry" said the editor . The man gave Harry a kiss briefly on the lips, smiling when Harry blushed .

"You should've just stayed over my place for the night" said Takano quietly with a smile . "I could've made you breakfast"

Harry smiled , "That sounds nice Takano , maybe on the next date" Harry said .

The editor looked at Harry , he chuckled lightly , "Okay then how about we go on another date right now ? We'll spend the entire day together and then when it gets late you can stay the night. If you're worried about me doing anything to you during the night you can sleep in my bed and I'll sleep on the couch"

Harry's cheeks reddened , "Um..okay but… I sort of had plans today" Harry murmured .

Masamune stared at Harry , he frowned , "Really? Are they anything important?"

Harry shook his head , "Not really I was just going to go out shopping" Harry said .

"Great" Takano said giving a chuckle . "If it's just shopping , I'll go with you and we can make it a date ."

Harry gave a sigh , it hadn't just been muggle shopping he had been wanting to do but he also wanted to take a trip to Diagon Alley though he couldn't let Takano know about that . He wasn't ready to tell Takano about him being a wizard and explain the wizarding world , he had only really known Takano for 3 months after all .

Deciding he would just get the potions he needed another day , maybe during a day when Takano was busy at work Harry surrendered to his boyfriend and agreed to the date.

"Great, let's go then" said Takano with a triumphant smirk on his face .

Takano then grabbed onto Harry's hand and off the couple went on their date.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor will I ecer own Harry Potter or Sekai ichi Hatsukoi
> 
> Author's Note: I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter , sorry that it's been a while since my last update . At the moment I don't have a beta reader yet for this fic so all mistakes you find are mine.

That night Harry slept over at Takano's place, giving in to his boyfriend's wishes. The next morning Harry had awoken in a bed that wasn't his own, he put on his glasses and remembering that he had stayed the night at his boyfriend's place went to find the editor. Still dressed in his night clothes he found Takano cooking breakfast.

Harry smiled and walked up to Takano, "Good morning Takano" greeted Harry.

Takano smiled ,his gaze for a moment turning away from the frying pan to stare at Harry. "Good morning. Did you sleep well Harry?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, Takano thank you" Harry said with a smile. "Do you want some help with breakfast?" He asked.

Takano shook his head, "No, it's fine. In fact I'm almost done"

Harry gave a small nod of acknowledgement in response. "Okay Takano" said Harry before pressing a chaste kiss to one of the editor's cheeks.

The small innocent kiss caused the smile on Takano's face to broaden.

As Takano finished cooking up their breakfast Harry helped himself to a seat at the table and watched Takano as the editor served the food onto a couple of plates. Takano soon then joined Harry at the table, sitting opposite his boyfriend.

After they both finished eating Takano gave a smile to Harry.

"Thanks for letting me stay overnight Takano, I've really enjoyed myself. Breakfast was delicious."

Takano chuckled, "Stay over anytime you want."

They both soon after washing the dishes together made out for a while before Harry decided it was definitely time he left to his apartment room next door, after all he still hadn't been able to go to Diagon Alley like he had been meaning to the previous day.

3 weeks later while Harry was working at Marimo Books he was just putting some stock away on the shelves when he heard someone say his name. Turning around Harry saw Haitani walking towards him wearing a smile upon his face.

Harry inwardly gave a sigh, he hoped Haitani wasn't here to cause him any trouble. Harry forced a polite smile on his face and greeted the man.

"Good afternoon Haitani, is there anything I can help you with today?" Harry said when Haitani got close.

Haitani smiled at Harry, he shook his head and gave a soft chuckle. "No...Sorry, I'm not a customer here today. I just wanted to talk to you."

Harry stared at Haitani, "Oh...What about?" Harry spoke.

Distrust was in Harry's eyes, his voice sounding cautious.

Haitani gave another chuckle, he stared at Harry for a moment and there was suddenly a sort of amusement in Haitani's eyes.

"Has Takano told you about Onodera – kun?" Haitani asked in a cheerful tone.

The fake cheerful expression that Harry put on just for work turned into a frown. "Yes. Yes, he did...So?"

Haitani smiled and he stepped closer to Harry, "So...Don't you think that it's terrible the way he's using you?" Haitani asked as he stared into green eyes.

Harry glared at Haitani. "Takano isn't using me. He's dating me for me."

Haitani stared at Harry, "Are you sure about that? Sure he might not be dating you to just fuck you or for your money but think about this way Harry, it really hasn't been that long since Onodera-kun and Takano dated. You're probably just Onodera – Kun's replacement."

Haitani gave another chuckle, "Maybe you should just end it with Takano."

Harry didn't say anything to Haitani's words, a glare on his face and eyes staring back at Haitani slowly filling with various emotions.

"I think you should leave" said Harry a moment later. His words were quiet but held a forced polite tone to it and yet at the same time his words were cold. "If you really are just here to talk to me then please leave. Leave right now."

Harry didn't trust Haitani, he knew that the other man wanted revenge against Takano and would probably have no hesitations in hurting Harry to get it. Whatever problems Takano had because of his past with Ritsu Onodera Harry would help Takano get past them, he wouldn't allow Haitani to trick him into breaking up his relationship with Takano.

Haitani seemed quite unaffected by Harry's cold tone, his smile still on his face. "Of course Harry" he said before giving a chuckle. "I do hope you give what I said some thought"

Haitani then left with Harry glaring at him as he walked out of the bookstore.

The rest of the day Harry wasn't in a good mood, though he put on his best polite and friendly face for the customers. He found it difficult to get what Haitani had told him out of his head. When Takano had told him about Onodera it had never occurred to him that he might be an unintentional replacement, at the time he had been too busy thinking how horrible it must have been for Takano to have been abandoned by the one person he loved the most.

When Harry got home to his apartment for hours he laid on his couch and simply stared up at the ceiling, still feeling upset.

He resisted the temptation to call or text Takano as he knew that at this time the editor would be still at work, working hard at his job and he didn't want to worry the man or cause him any trouble by distracting him when the man should be working. Instead Harry just kept his phone turned off and did his best to not allow himself to become too upset by his worried and panicked thoughts.

A couple of hours after Harry had eaten his dinner he heard footsteps and soon Harry heard the sound of firm knocking on his door.

After wiping away some tears with the end of his sleeve and silently cursing his tears he walked to the door before then opening it to reveal Takano.

For a moment Takano stared at Harry, concern and worry in his eyes as he took in the sight of Harry with tear streaks on his face and looking quite miserable.

"Takano..? What are you doing here?"

Takano stared at Harry, "I left you several messages and tried to call you after work but you didn't answer."

"Oh. I'm sorry. I've been kinda upset about something"

"Can I come in Harry? You can tell me what's wrong."

Harry hesitated for a moment before giving a nod.

"Ok."

After Takano closed the door behind the both of them he took Harry's hand firmly and led him straight to the couch before making Harry sit down. Takano then sat down next to Harry and faced him, a concerned and worried gaze still on the other man.

"Now tell me what's wrong" said Takano, bringing his lips to Harry's forehead in a tender comforting kiss.

Harry didn't answer straight away and he looked at anywhere but at his boyfriend. Finally when he did speak again his voice was quiet, "Haitani visited me at my work today and said some stuff."

A mixture of emotions appeared in Takano's eyes, an angry frown on his face.

"What did he say to you?!" Takano asked, his voice filled with anger and worry.

"He said that ...that I'm just a replacement for Ritsu Onodera"

Takano's eyes narrowed with anger. 'Damn that bastard Haitani!' Takano thought to himself, cursing Shin Haitani.

"You're not a replacement" Takano said, doing his best to keep the anger out of his voice.

Harry looked to the editor and he moved himself closer to the other man, facing him. "Um...Takano, it's ok if you're still in love with him. I ...I understand. It's not your fault"

"I don't love him, I'm over Ritsu. You're the one I want to be with now"

"You're ...You're just saying that..."

"I'm not. I'm not just saying it. I really mean it Harry" The editor suddenly brought his hands to cup Harry's face and he stared into those beautiful green eyes.

Fear, worry and uncertainty were in Harry's eyes as he stared into Takano's stern gaze. He hated the very idea of being another replacement for someone. If someone was going to fall in love with him he wanted both of their feelings to be mutual.

"Please believe me Harry, you are the one I want to be with. I don't love Ritsu Onodera anymore."

The editor then captured Harry's lips in a kiss before then pulling Harry close to him.

The editor hoped Harry would believe his words because it was true. He really was over Ritsu. Aside from being grateful at how different Harry was to how Ritsu was Takano barely thought of his old love at all anymore. He didn't miss Ritsu, didn't feel any pain anymore from not having him and he actually hoped that he would never see or even hear from Ritsu ever again.

For a few more moments Takano held onto Harry, again hoping that his boyfriend would believe him and whispering words of reassurance and comfort into Harry's ear. Still if Harry didn't believe him tonight, he would reassure Harry again and again until Harry believed it. Takano wasn't keeping Harry around as a temporarily substitute for Ritsu, or for sex or money, his romantic feelings for Harry were real.

After an hour or two Harry looked to the clock, "It's late" he muttered.

Takano glanced at his watch, a look of annoyance crossed his face. "Right, I guess I should go then"

Takano reluctantly let go of Harry and got up.

After a moment Harry did the same before then staring at the man.

"Goodnight Takano."

"Good night Harry" said Takano before giving Harry a tender kiss upon the lips.

Takano soon then left Harry's apartment and went to his own, they both had work the next day after all.

Two hours later however just when Takano was going to go to bed he heard a knock on the door, when he went to answer it he found Harry standing at his door.

"Hey um...Takano can ...Can I stay at your place tonight?" Harry asked.

Takano stared at Harry, he gave a nod. "Yes. Of course, come in"

A relieved expression appeared on Harry's face.

The editor then grabbed a hold of Harry's hand and led Harry inside.

Once Harry was inside the apartment Takano turned to Harry, he gave Harry a kiss upon the forehead.

"Go to the bedroom Harry, I'll sleep on the couch" said Takano.

However Harry shook his head slowly, "Actually I was thinking that maybe we could sleep together...you know? Um...in the same bed."

Surprise filled Takano's eyes, and despite Harry still probably being upset the editor smiled.

"Is...Is that okay?" Harry asked nervously, his face blushing.

Takano gave a nod, "Yes, of course"

Harry smiled again with relief.

Not long later Takano was staring at Harry as Harry got into his bed, he felt nervous. This would be the first time they would share a bed together, after all.

Takano did his best to ignore his fears and insecurities that he had developed due to his failed relationship with Ritsu and got into bed with Harry.

In the morning Harry awoke in Takano's embrace, after putting on his glasses he looked to Takano, the editor was still asleep. For half an hour Harry watched Takano as the man slept on not wanting to wake him up , the editor always worked so hard at his job.

When Takano awoke at 8 30 am he was still tired but he was relieved to see Harry smiling at him, his boyfriend's face blushing lightly.

"Good morning Takano"

Takano smiled broadly, "Good morning Harry" he said before pulling Harry in for a short kiss which was fully returned to his happiness and satisfaction.

"Do you have work today?" asked the editor .

Harry gave a nod, "Yeah, so I have to get up soon. Are you hungry? I was thinking of cooking some breakfast for us both."

Takano grinned, "Go ahead Harry, breakfast cooked by you sounds wonderful."

Harry smiled and kissed Takano on one of his cheeks before he got up and went off to Takano's kitchen to cook a breakfast for two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do own not will ever own Harry Potter or Sekai ichi Hatsukoi 
> 
> Author's Note: I'm really sorry it's been so long since I updated last , my laptop hasn't been working for me for a while and all I have is my phone. I don't have a beta reader yet so all mistakes you find are all mine. 
> 
> I hope everyone likes this chapter .

A week or two later after Takano’s reassurance to his boyfriend Harry had in a way changed ...now reassured that he wasn’t some kind of replacement and that the editor wasn’t still in love with Ritsu Onodera Harry felt more confident in Takano’s feelings for him . 

Before Takano’s comforting reassurance Harry had been very hesitant with the idea of becoming physical with his boyfriend ..because of Takano’s previous relationship Harry had been wanting to wait until Takano would be ready so there would be no chance at all that he would hear another man’s name escape the mouth of the man he cared for . 

Harry didn’t know it yet either but Takano had also been feeling hesitant about having sex with his neighbour , though he had wanted to . Takano was afraid of making the same mistakes he did with Ritsu and have Harry leave him just as Ritsu did. Because of this the editor hadn’t even attempted to touch Harry inappropiately. 

One night in the middle of July Harry and Takano were having a late dinner together when suddenly Harry spoke , his voice shy and nerveous sounding.

“Takano are you busy with any manuscripts tonight?” 

Takano looked to Harry , “No , I’m all yours tonight.” He gave Harry a smile , “Do you want to make out?” 

Harry was silent for a brief moment and he blushed , “Um...actually I don’t” 

Embarrassment filled Harry at what he wanted to ask to do . “Um...I want...I want to do something else with you.” 

Harry put down his knife and fork before then looking his boyfriend directly in his eyes , Takano was staring at him with surprise and with wide eyes that were quickly filling with realisation . 

“You want to have sex?” 

“Yes..That’s okay isn’t it Takano?" Harry asked , his voice sounding a bit nervous . 

Takano gave a nod .He gave his boyfriend a smile , happiness and excitement filling up his insides . 

"Are...Are you ready Takano? I mean ...um Are..Are You completely over Ritsu Onodera?"

The editor gave another nod , "Don't worry Harry , I'm over him now okay? If I say anyone's name when we have sex it will be yours." 

Harry smiled with some relief , Harry didn't care if it was selfish or not but he didn't want to hear Onodera's name escape the lips of his boyfriend . Takano belonged to Harry , not the man who had abandoned and hurt Takano. 

Soon the rest of dinner was quickly abandoned and the couple was kissing passionately while at the same time moving towards the bedroom . When they reached the bed Takano moved Harry onto it and then proceeded to strip . 

For a moment Harry sat in a lying position on the bed , face blushing brightly as he watched his boyfriend unbutton and remove his shirt . Harry felt nerveous ...apart from a few one night stands he wasn’t very experienced but he was in love with Takano and he wanted the editor to make love to him...to make him feel good ...to fuck him. He wanted this .

Harry undid his own shirt , feeling Takano's eyes on him as he did so. Then the moment that the shirt was discarded to the floor Takano pushed Harry down upon the bed so Harry was lying on his back . 

Takano straddled Harry's body , moving himself on top of Harry and for just a moment he stared at Harry . His eyes taking in Harry's blushing face , beautiful skin that seemed almost flawless apart from afew scars and his slightly muscled torso which Takano couldn't stop himself from running a hand over . 

Takano chuckled softly as Harry shivered at his touch , "You're so beautiful Harry" 

Harry blushed . "You too..." 

Takano smiled for a moment before faltering just a little and looking a bit worried. 

"Before I do anything else Harry , are you sure you want to do this with me? I'm afraid of you regretting everything we do tonight when you wake up tomorrow. In my previous relationship I made a lot of mistakes Harry , I don't want you to leave me ...I want to do things right with you " 

Harry looked concerned for a moment and at first he didn't know what to say but then he spoke.  
"It's okay Takano , I want this ...I want you. I will not regret this ...Not with you." 

"Are you sure?" 

Harry nodded , "Yes, Takano ...I am sure . So please ...Please make love to me.." 

Takano smiled , "Okay, if it really is what you want" 

"It is , don't worry Takano, don't be afraid" , Harry said reassuring Takano. 

Harry then pulled the editor down closer to him and captured his lips in a kiss . 

Takano then feeling more confident now kissed Harry back , returning the kiss and quickly began making Harry feel good . After gaining access to the inside of Harry's mouth he dominated the kiss , running his tongue against that of Harry's own , kissing him passionately and making Harry moan into his mouth. 

While Takano was busy kissing Harry to increase the pleasure he moved one of his hands upon Harry's groin.Takano started to pleasure Harry's erection with his hand , rubbing it slowly and causing Harry to cry out and moan into his mouth even more . 

Soon Takano broke their kissing and started kissing down Harry's neck , pressing kiss after kiss upon the skin , licking the skin and sucking hard at the flesh. The editor felt satisfaction and pleasurable enjoyment at the small noises of pleasure that escaped the lips of his neighbour .

Takano moved his hands to Harry's chest and started to tease Harry's nipples, tweaking at them with his fingers , and soon when he was satisfied with the love marks he made he moved his lips and tongue down Harry's chest . Takano chuckled as Harry gasped and whimpered quietly at the attention his boyfriend now gave to Harry's nipples . 

When it finally came to Harry's groin Takano gave a chuckle and felt a smug satisfaction when he felt Harry's hard clothed member . 

Takano quickly helped Harry out of his now extremely tight jeans before pulling down Harry's boxers and taking the throbbing cock in his mouth .

As Takano sucked and licked at Harry's hard penis he heard with much enjoyment more noises of pleasure escape Harry . Takano already very hard felt himself harden even more with every cry Harry made , every moan ....every whimper.... every gasp . 

When Harry finally climaxed Takano swallowed the cum that was released , not caring at all about the taste. The editor then took Harry's cock out of his mouth and raised himself off Harry for a moment to rummage through the bedside table. 

After finding a condom and a tube of lubricant Takano got them out and closed the drawer . Takano then removed himself of his now tight pants and underwear and after putting on the condom he turned to Harry again. 

Harry was staring at Takano , his face blushing and still very flushed from pleasure , he seemed nervous as his eyes took in his boyfriend's large cock. 

Takano noticed Harry's staring and where he was staring and a smug expression appeared on his face . 

"Don't worry I'll make it feel good Harry , do you want to touch it?"

Harry nodded , his face blushing brightly. 

Takano moved himself back over Harry and he then closed his eyes as Harry touched him . The editor then gasped with pleasure as he felt Harry caress him , Harry ran a soft hand up and down along Takano's length and enjoyed hearing the pleasurable noise that escaped Takano from the action. 

Harry while continuing to caress , stroke and touch his boyfriend's hard package looked to Takano's face for a moment. Takano had his eyes closed and had a expression of immense pleasurable enjoyment on his face . 

"Hey Takano can I have the lube?I'll put it on you" 

Takano opened his eyes for a moment before giving a nod , "Yes ...Yes of course" 

After accepting the lube Harry squeezed out some of it and started to coated Takano's cock with it .

"Put a lot on Harry , I don't want to hurt you when I start putting it inside of you" 

Harry nodded and put on more , continuing to stroke and caress the member as he did so. Then once the cock was covered generously with the lube he handed the lube back to the other male and letting go of Takano's penis. 

Takano took the lube and put a good amount on his fingers and started to prepare Harry , doing his best to listen for any noises of pain . 

"Tell me if it hurts" Takano said to Harry . 

Harry gave a nervous nod , "Yes...I will" 

A moment later Harry gasped as Takano inserted a finger into Harry's entrance, he grasped onto the sheet underneath him with both hands . 

Takano felt Harry tense up a bit at the intrusion and gave one of Harry's inner thighs a comforting caress .   
"Relax Harry, I want you to feel good" he muttered softly.

Harry gave a shaky nod , "Sorry ...I'll try" Harry replied . 

Then to distract Harry from the intrusion of Takano's fingers the editor grabbed Harry's member with his free hand and started pumping it.He felt Harry grab onto his shoulders and moan with pleasure , grasping onto him with shaking hands . 

Harry moaned as his boyfriend pumped him , pleasure filling him up inside .

Loosening and spreading Harry for what was soon to come Takano inserted more digits , thrusting them in and out slowly of Harry and scissoring the fingers at the entrance to make room for his admittedly large cock . 

When Takano was satisfied he removed his hands from around Harry's penis and from inside Harry to finally line up his cock to Harry's entrance . 

"Harry , I'm putting it in now" Takano warned Harry , his large hands placed on either side of Harry's hips.

Harry gave a nod , "Okay..." he murmured , his voice sounding nervous.

Harry gave out a intake of breath and then a moan that held both pleasure and just a bit of pain as he felt a large hard something enter his body .

"Relax for me Harry "Takano reminded quietly , as he moved himself into Harry slowly . 

Takano heard Harry moan with intense pleasure and grab onto him as Takano's cock first made contact with the small bundle of nerves inside Harry's body . 

"You feel so good around me Harry" Takano said as he pushed his throbbing erect member inside Harry. "So good..."

Harry gave another nod in agreement, his breathing uneven and body covered with sweat as the next moment he was hit with another wave of pleasure when Takano thrust into his body again causing Harry to moan . 

"Fast...Faster...Harder ...please Takano!" 

Takano , breathing now uneven gave a nod and did as Harry wanted , thrusting deep , fast and hard into Harry .   
The room was soon filled with heavy breathing , moans and groans coming from both men as well as the names of both Takano and Harry . 

Both were enjoying themselves , feeling pleasure after pleasure as they made love to each other and both feeling through the pleasure satisfaction and pride as they heard each other's names and moans escape from each other's lips. 

When both men finally reached climax they moaned with the pleasure each other's name as they both released cum , Takano releasing his into Harry's body and Harry into Takano's hand . 

After a moment Takano pulled out , let go of Harry's cock and lay beside Harry , both panting and covered with sweat . 

"That...That was amazing ..Takano!" Harry said , panting hard. 

Takano smiled with satisfaction , pride inside him at Harry's words. He grabbed one of Harry's hands and brought it up to his lips , placing a tender kiss upon it.

"You were incredible ....It was good for me too."

Takano intertwined his fingers with Harry and held onto him , feeling the happiest he had felt in a long time . 

The following morning Harry awoke by Takano’s side in bed , still enveloped in Takano's loving hold . After putting on his glasses he smiled as he saw Takano laying beside him and still holding onto him , Harry then blushed brightly when he realised that both himself and Takano were completely naked....not to mention he also felt really in need of a shower or bath . 

"Takano..." Harry murmured softly. "Takano wake up please ...I have work today" 

Takano didn't wake though and continued to sleep on , still obviously tired from the previous work day. 

Harry gave a sigh , he then tried to escape from Takano's arms only to have the man hold him tighter . Eventually , an hour later Harry got free from Takano's possessive and loving hold on him and stood up . 

Turning back to to Takano Harry gave his now lover an affectionate smile before leaning down and pressing his lips to Takano's own in a soft kiss before borrowing Takano's shower. 

Harry then got dressed in his clothes from the night before , gave his now lover another glance before writing a note for Takano so Takano wouldn't worry unnecessarily and then returned to his own apartment . 

2 hours later , sometime around 9 am Takano woke up to an empty bed , a disappointed frown appearing shortly on his face once he realised that he was alone . Takano couldn't help but feel a panicked feeling fill his insides and for a few short moments panicked thoughts filled his mind . However relief soon washed through him when he read Harry's note . 

Reading the note , it said : 

Takano , 

I'm sorry to leave you like this but I have work today and you kept on sleeping when I tried to wake you . 

\- Harry 

P.S , thank you for last night ..you were really amazing and I wouldn't be against on making it a regular thing if you want . 

Takano was smiling when he finished reading the note and felt happy and relieved . Takano had been feeling scared and worried only minutes before , he had been so worried that maybe Harry would regret what they did and be angry with him so to learn Harry felt the complete opposite made him immensely happy and relieved . 

Not for the first time in his relationship with Harry Takano couldn't help but think Harry perfect and felt love for the other man. 

Takano soon with a happy smile still on his face left the room to have a shower before going to the kitchen to eat breakfast. 

That day Takano remained in his good mood , feeling so happy to have someone like Harry as his boyfriend . He felt so happy that finally he was with someone who not only treated him well but also was returning his feelings of love and attraction. 

When work finished that evening and he was allowed to go home for the day Takano visited Harry . 

Shortly after Takano was let in the editor embraced Harry in a loving hug , his arms wrapped around Harry's body. 

"Thank you for last night ,you were incredible .Do you really want to more sexual stuff with me again?" 

"Yes..." answered Harry blushing lightly. "I really .. Liked doing it with you so I wouldn't mind having sex with you again or having you touch me"

Takano smiled happily , then pulled his blushing lover in for a kiss , feeling glad that Harry wasn't feeling any regret at what they did together the night before.


End file.
